Journey to The End
by a.t.freak12
Summary: DiamondMousey12 and EmeraldStar64 are searching for materials for a nether portal the the "The End" battle(aka the Ender Dragon). Will they complete their journey and kill the Ender Dragon?
1. Chapter One - The Blacksmith

"Finally! A village!" DiamondMousey12 says with cheer. DiamondMousey hopes it has a blacksmith. Diamond is with her friend, EmeraldStar64. "Haven't we been to 10 different villages looking for a blacksmith?" EmeraldStar asks. By now it was very unlikely that they would find a blacksmith. They might even run into a village they already explored. EmeraldStar is looking at villager trades while DiamondMousey looks around the village. After looking in seven houses 10 times in a row, DiamondMousey finally found a blacksmith.

She wanted obsidian and diamond. But she had pushed her limits too far. DiamondMousey was exactly 254 blacks away from EmeraldStar. At least DiamondMousey had found 4 obsidian, diamond horse armor, 3 diamond, and 7 gold ingots. DiamondMousey and EmeraldStar walked toward each other, than adventuring back home. Diamond and Emerald never ran into diamond before. This is why they were looking for blacksmiths instead of mining obsidian. When the two girls got home, DiamondMousey crafted a diamond sword and shovel, for she knew she needed them later on.

The next day, Diamond wakes up early, ready for adventure. She started making cookies and milk foe breakfast. DiamondMousey just finished baking when EmeraldStar started waking up. "A full day for adventure today," EmeraldStar says. "That's right. So we need a good breakfast. I made cookies and milk today," DiamondMousey replies. Yesterday they had gotten the last pieces of obsidian they needed. Diamond and Emerald were going to the Nether. They knew it was very dangerous. DiamondMousey12 and EmeraldStar64 had full sets of iron armor, a diamond sword and shovel, enchanted pickaxes and axes.

Emerald had actually found three diamond yesterday when she went mining. Later, Diamond is baking food to go, while Emerald is getting materials. They needed to go to the Nether got blaze rods - one of the most important things to get to the Ender Dragon battle. DiamondMousey finished baking when EmeraldStar finished building the portal. "Just in time, DiamondMousey," Emerald says. Then they enter the portal together.


	2. Chapter Two - The Nether

"The Nether is so... different," DiamondMousey says as she and EmeraldStar got their first glance of the Nether. They didn't know any blocks or enemies besides lava and blazes. Emerald had broke some Netherrack. "What's this?" Emerald asks Diamond. Diamond says, "I don't know. You know both of us don't!" Emerald checks her inventory. "It's called... Netherrack," Emerald finally says. Exploring the Nether was one thing, bit the enemies they didn't know about was another. When they approached their first Ghast, Diamond and Emerald were frightened by the high-pitched screech. Then the Ghast started shooting fireballs at Diamond and Emerald. Then they decided to attack this weird looking monster creature.

They are using bow and arrows because how else are they supposed to attack an enemy hundreds of blocks away? Then, DiamondMousey and EmeraldStar found a Nether Fortress. They had heard that a Nether Fortress was the place to find blazes. They even saw pictures of them. They go in and immediately find blaze spawners. It took them a while to get six blaze rods. Diamond goes first, and this is how it goes: Spawns blaze, hits with diamond sword, blaze dies, get experience and see if they got a blaze rod.

They had to fight 20 blazes before they got six blaze rods. Diamond and Emerald found the portal back to the Overworld and went through it. "Wow... that was crazy," Emerald says. This time Emerald starts baking while Diamond crafts the blaze powder to make the "Eye of Ender" later. Later that day, Diamond and Emerald started looking for endermen for ender pearls to make 12 Eyes of Ender.

Diamond found a stronghold to explore. Diamond and Emerald found five ender pearls all together. There were three Eyes of Ender in the portal already. Now, EmeraldStar64 crafted five Eyes of Ender and positioned them into the portal. Only four more ender pearls and they would be to the Ender Dragon Battle. But they started walking home because it was getting dark. When they got home they go to bed and started walking to the stronghold in the morning.


	3. Chapter Three - The Last Eye (of Ender)

When EmeraldStar64 and DiamondMousey12 wake up, they eat leftover baked potatoes and drink water. They get ready to adventure. Diamond and Emerald walk to the stonghold. Diamond searches on the surface and Emerald searches underground. They both have maps to find each other when they need to tell each other something. After half an hour, Diamond finds an Enderman. _I got to get this ender pearl._ Diamond says to herself.

She nearly gets killed when the last hit - half a heart left. The hit killed the enderman. It is so hard to find the last ender pearl. Well, only three more to go.. Diamond likes to be safe and goes home. Emerald is a little more risky and stays up to find endermen. The next morning DiamondMousey makes some pies and brings some to EmeraldStar. "I found two ender pearls!" Emerald says very happily.

"Let's trade spots today," Diamond suggests. "Okay, sounds good," Emerald replies. Diamond goes on the surface. Within all the zombies, skeletons, and creepers, she struggles to find an enderman. _I know they're rare, but it's my only hope to help me and Emerald._ Diamond is thinking when the morning strikes. In the morning, Emerald makes cake and milk for breakfast.

While Diamond waits patiently, she mines coal and iron. When Emerald came, they both quickly eat and drink their breakfast. They didn't give up, and didn't stop working until they found that last ender pearl they needed. The next week Emerald and Diamond finally adventure far enough to find an enderman. There was no luck last week.

They need this ender pearl and fought until... boom! The enderman drops an ender pearl and Emerald and Diamond go home. They craft the Eye of Ender and go back to the stronghold to put the Eye of Ender in. The portal was complete! It was getting dark so they go home.

In the morning, DiamondMousey and EmeraldStar eat apples and drink milk. They then adventure to the stronghold fighting creepers. Skeletons and zombies that are hiding under trees, too. When they got to the stronghold, Diamond and Emerald go to the portal and leap into the portal.


End file.
